Finding My Sun
by jakesgirl1982
Summary: Bella has had enough of Jake not calling for two weeks.She drives to La Push to find him and is about to be introduced to another side of the supernatual world. An imprint story.Bella is not weak in my story.She knows what she wants and Will fight for it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. I have read a lot but I thought I would give it a try. Here goes nothing.**

**Just so everyone knows I do not own anything Twilight. Well of coarse the books I bought but that's it.**

**It's been two weeks since I heard from Jacob. I tried to keep my self busy by doing some cleaning. I did all the laundry, cleaned all the rooms top to bottom and I still couldn't get him out of my head. I know I told him we were just friends and that's all we could ever be but sitting here without talking to him or seeing him I can't help but feel I was wrong. So I said fuck it and slammed my book that I was reading shut and headed for the phone. I have to see him.**

**I dialed his number and sat there waiting for someone at the Blacks house to pick up. After fifteen rings no answer. So I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to my beast of a truck. When I opened the door it was raining, oh what a shock. So I turned back and grabbed my rain coat. I got in and turned the key and it roared to life and I headed down the familiar roads to La Push. Fifteen minutes later I was pulling into the driveway. **

**There he was walking across the yard in the rain in nothing but cut off jean shorts. **

"_**I thought he was suppose to be sick" **_**I said to myself. **

**I got out of the truck and ran towards him. " Jake" I yelled. He just kept walking like he didn't here me. So I tried again as loud as I could over the rain. He stopped but kept his back to me. I finally caught up to him.**

"**What are you doing here" he said in a voice that was not my Jacob. "Why haven't you called me Jake" I said. " Go away" he yelled. " NO" I said as loud as I could. I was so fucking pissed right now and he wouldn't even face me. So I grabbed his shoulder and jerked but he didn't move. I guess it was due to how huge he had gotten since the last time I seen him at the movies.**

"**Jake you haven't talked to me or called, the least you can do is face me" I said. He whipped around to face me with a look on his face that scared me. Then he looked into my eyes and that look faded away quickly. It looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time. It was then I felt some strange pull to him. I just needed to be near him always. So many emotions played across his face that I couldn't recognize. Then he said my name.**

"**Bells" he cooed. He said it with such love and devotion. I knew he had feelings for me but this was different. He grabbed me up in his arms and starting laughing and spinning us around. At first I was confused but then I joined in. I couldn't stay mad at him. This Jacob, MY JACOB and I had him back.**

"**Oh Bells I have missed you so much" he said. **

"**I missed you to Jake, so much" I told him.**

**I wanted to tell him how I have feeling for him and that I'm sorry it took me so long to see what amazing man I have right in front of me but just as I was about to open my mouth I head a mans voice yell jakes name.**

"**JAKE" he roared. I I turned around and saw four huge guys walking from the woods. I know I've seen them before I just couldn't come up with names. So I took a second look then it hit me. This was Sam and his gang. **

"**Jake why is Sam and his gang here, I thought you didn't like them"**

"**Bells" he sighed "I was wrong about Sam and the guys" he said squeezing me a little bit.**

**They made it over to us with looks that could kill. One of them was looking at me with such disgust I was starting to get pissed all over again.**

"**Why the fuck are you looking at me like that" I said as nasty as I could.**

**He started to tremble all over then said " Cause I fucking can, if u don't like it then can fucking leave". **

**Just then I heard a growl. I turned to see where it came from and Jake was trembling and was looking at him like he was going to kill him. I don't know why I had the urge to do it but I put my hand on his arm and he stopped and looked at me and his eyes softened. I looked back at the guys and they had a look of shock on their faces.**

"**Jake I need to speak with you" Sam said. I looked back at Jake and he said "I'll be right back ok, go in my house and wait for me". I looked at him and nodded and before I turned to leave I turned and gave that asshole then meanest look I could and flipped him the bird. His eyes widen and I turned at set out for the house.**

"_**Take that you prick" **_**I thought to myself. Got to the house and open the door. I always loved the house it always felt like my second home. I went and sat on the little couch and stared to think why I was waiting for Jake.**

"_**What is with this pull I had to Jake, I felt like I needed to be near him". **_

"_**Like I wouldn't be complete unless he was with me".**_

**How could I feel this way about anyone but Edward. It was then I realized that I said his name and the hole that was once there was gone. No pain, no burning just gone and it was Jake the had healed it. It was all because a Jacob, MY JACOB. **

"_**Oh how I love him, wait love. Did I say I love Jake"?**_

**That's when I jumped to my feet. I needed to find Jake and tell him once and for all I loved him and only him. Just when I turned to walk to the door it opened and the stood Jake. The biggest grin spead across my face and I ran to my love, My JACOB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm new to fan fiction so I'm not so sure how it works but my first chapter didn't save with the changes I had fixed. I'm sorry and I promise this one will be better.**

**DICLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NON OF IT CHARCTERS!!**

**Chapter 2**

**I ran to Jake and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I was holding on for dear life. I was not going to let him go again. I looked into those beautiful dark eyes of his and just said what I felt.**

"**I love you Jacob black" I said with all the love that I felt for this man.**

**He just stared at me for what felt like hours but I'm sure it was minutes. Then what I saw next broke my heart. A tear feel from his eye. I started to panic. What if I was too late? What if he got tired of waiting around for my to discover my feelings for him? I untangled my arms and legs from him and stood in front of him.**

"**Jake I'm sorry if I was too late to see how much you really mean to me" I cried. **

**I turned to go out the door and was pulled back into a warm embrace. He turned me around so we were face to face. I could feel his breath on face and my heart started to race.**

**He grabbed my chin and pulled up so I could look into his eyes and said "Bells I love you too, always have and always will I promise you".**

**My heart did a flip flop and I had a silly grin on my face. I tried to fight the lump that was forming in my throat so I could tell him how much he meant to me but before I could open my mouth his lips crashed into mine. I didn't fight it this time. I kissed him back with everything I had. His tongue swept over my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I was more then happy to grant him. Our tongues battled. His taste was so intoxicating. I sucked and bit his bottom lip and I heard a moan escape his mouth. As much as didn't want it to end I need to come up for air. So we pulled away and rested our foreheads together.**

"**If I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up" he whispered.**

"**Your not dreaming Jake" I said.**

**After a moment Jake said "Bells lets go talk".**

"**Ok" I whispered.**

**So he walked over to the couch and sat down and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into him. It was like a perfect fit. Like god made him just for me and I couldn't be happier. **

"**So you finally realized you love me huh" he said with a smirk on his face.**

"**Jacob Black don't start" I said playfully smacking his chest. That's one thing I love about him. He still tries to make laugh to make me feel comfortable.**

"**Before we go any further Bella I need to no one thing" he said.**

"**Anything Jake, just ask" I whispered.**

**He ran his hand through dark hair which was short now. I loved his long hair but I can honestly say that this new Jake is hot.**

**After a moment he sighed and said " Bella if **_**he**_** was to come back what would you do"?**

**I stiffened a little cause I never really thought about Edward coming back since I saw Jake today. So I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and told him the truth. **

"**Jake when I said I love you I meant it. Before I came here today I knew I was ready to go beyond friendship. Then I looked into your eyes and the feeling intensified by like a million and its like I have this pull towards you. I feel I can't nor do I want to be away from you from this point on".**

"**So what I'm trying to say is, Jacob Black your it for me. If Edward was to come back I **

**would tell him to fuck off" I finished with a smirk.**

**I then saw a huge grin form on his face. He hugged me tighter but I couldn't get close enough.**

**After sitting and enjoying each company I asked "Jake what is up with Sam and those guys"?**

"**That's a long story and I promise I will tell you at the bonfire on Friday" he said.**

"**Is that your way of inviting Jake" I laughed.**

"**I guess it is" he said smiling a big cheesy grin.**

"**Ok I'll hold you to that only cause I got to get going cause I have to cook Charlie's dinner and I didn't even leave a note when I left".**

**I then stood up and he walked me out to my truck. I opened the door to get it in only to be pulled back and spun around. He then gave me the most tender, loving kiss that I ever had. I would never be able to do this with Edward and therefore made me believe more that I have made the right choice to move on with Jake.**

**He pulled back and I whimpered at the loss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight and told him " I love you Jake".**

"**I love you too Bells more than you know" he sighed.**

**I pulled away got in my truck and started it and backed out the driveway. He waved and watched me until I disappeared. The drive home was a happy one. When I pulled up to the house the cruiser wasn't there so I made back before Charlie. I got into the house and looked for something to cook for dinner. I decided on Chicken Broccoli Alfredo and garlic cheese bread. So I got the chicken and sautéed it in some olive oil and then tossed in some broccoli and sauce in the pot and let it cook. By the time the sauce was done I had the noodles and bread done. Just when I was putting it out on the table Charlie walked in.**

"**Smells good Bells" he said sniffing the air.**

"**Glad you like it. You ready to eat?" I asked him.**

"**When your cooking I'm always ready to eat" he told me with a smirk.**

**So we sat down and ate in silence for a bit before he broke the silence with a "what did you do today?"**

"**Oh I went to see Jake" I told him with enthusiasm in my voice.**

**He then replied " Oh really. How is he doing these days?"**

"**He's doing good. He invited me to a bonfire on Friday so If its ok with you I would like to go" I asked.**

"**Oh that's sounds great Bells. Yea go ahead enjoy yourself" he replied.**

**When we were done eating I cleaned up the dishes and was going to go to bed. So on my way up the stairs I yelled out "going to bed dad see you tomorrow".**

"**Alright, night Bells" he said not looking away from the game he was watching.**

**I got up to my room and grabbed my stuff I needed to do my nightly routine and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower and put on my pajamas. I got back to my room and looked at the window I kept open all these months wishing Edward would come back. I took a deep breath walked over to the window looked out into the night and whispered " Goodbye Edward". I shut the window and locked it. I got in my bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. The last thing I thought before I fell into a deep sleep was how much I loved Jacob, MY JACOB.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks all of you who reviewed and the advice giving to be to make this a better story for you. So here is the next chapter I hope ya'll enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILGHT OR THESE CHARACTERS!!!**

**CHAPTER 3**

I woke up the next morning by my alarm clock going off**. **I opened my eyes to see the sun shinning brightly through my windowand couldn't help but feel like life is where it should be right now**. **I got up out of bed ready to face the school day**. **I walked over to my closet and opened it up**. **I pulled out some dark jean shorts and a pink Baby Phat baby-t and my pink Baby Phat flip flops.

**(I didn't want her dressing like a boy like she seems to..hehe..hope you don't mind??)**

I wanted to be comfortable on this beautiful sunny day. I went a brushed my teeth and left my hair down so my waves flowed freely. I added a little eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss to my face. I don't like too much make up so I leave it a that.

I walked down stairs to get some breakfast. I saw Charlie was already gone by the way his coffee mug was still on the table. Then I thought to myself " ugh..fucking men. Just can't clean up after themselves." So as I took the mug to the sink I grabbed a pop tart out of the cupboard and then poured myself a glass of milk. When I was finished I took my glass to the sink and was both cups and put them up. I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door to school.

But to my surprise when I looked up there he was leaning against my truck and being as hot as ever with his jeans and tight black t-shirt.

"Hey beautiful" he said.

"Hey Jake, not that I mind but what are you doing here?" I asked him trying not to undress him with my eyes but was caught doing so anyways.

"I wanted to see if you wanted a ride to school?" he offered tilting his head toward the rabbit.

" Uhh sure, that would be great." I told him trying not to blush at the thoughts in my head.

"_How the fuck am I suppose to control myself in the same car as him looking like a bronze sex god. I am so fucking glad I saved myself for this man. I don't know why I ever thought of trying to fuck a pop cycle when I could have Jacob fucking Black." _I thought to myself.

I was pulled from my thoughts quickly when I felt his lips on mine. They were so warm and soft and our mouths moved together like we were made for each other. This time I was the one running my tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance which he granted in no time. We sucked and bit and explored each others lips and mouth. I had to pull away not willingly I might add before I couldn't take it anymore and fuck him right there in the yard.

" Umm I going to be late if we don't get going." I whispered

"Sure baby, lets get you to school" he said.

He went and opened up the door and I got in and we set off for school. We pulled up in the parking lot and I could already see people looking at us. One of which was Jessica Stanley. The fucking shit talking gossip queen of the school. I turned to Jake and told him I loved him.

"Love you too baby" he sighed.

I could get used to this calling me baby thing. I love it. I got out of the car and took one last look at my sexy ass man and turned to go in school.

"_Thank god there is only three weeks of school left" _I thought to myself.

The bell rang right as I walked into my first class. I took my seat and just looked around and saw Jessica and Loren looking at me with a smirk. Right when I was going to ask what fuck are the looking at the teacher started class. Those whores get on my fucking nerves. I'm not a violent person but when it comes to those two I want to beat the face in.

So class went on with them two whispering and looking at me. Finally the bell rang and I could get the fuck out of there before I did something stupid. Before I knew it the rest of my classes flew by and it was time for lunch. I got in line and grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda. I turned to go sit at the table with Angela who is really the only person I really like and there the were. The two bitches I hate the most.

"_This is not going to be a good lunch" _I said to myself.

So I set out for the table and sat down next to Angela. She was the best. She never got into my business or talked shit like those snobby whores and she ways always there for me when I needed her.

"So Bella who was the guy that dropped you off. He was fucking hot, does he have a girlfriend?" Jessica sang in her annoying ass voice.

"_Is the bitch for real. If she even thinks about touching Jake I will fucking kick her ass." _I told myself.

"As a matter fact yea he does, ME!!!" I yelled a little loud.

"Not for long" I heard her whisper low enough so she thought I didn't hear, oh but I did and that was all it took. I stood up and went around and got in her face and said a nasty as I could "I'm going to say this one time and you better listen good whore. If you ever come within ten feet of him, what people that are left that do think you look good won't anymore when I get done beating your face in!" She just narrowed her eyes at me and said "we'll see." I just smirked at her and walked away.

I was in my last class of the day. I had calmed down from the shit at lunch. I kept thinking about the bonfire on Friday. I was excited to go and have some fun with Jake finally after the whole mess of him being gone from my life for two weeks. Angela had this class with me and so I thought about it decided to ask if she wanted to come with me. Soon the bell rang and I caught up with her.

"Hey Ang, there is a bonfire in La Push Friday night and I wanted to see if you wanted to come?" I asked.

"That sounds great Bella, yea definitely. Umm what time?" she asked with an excited look on her face.

"Sweet, how about you meet me at my house around 6:30?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan. Well, see ya Bella." she said as she waved bye.

From there I walked outside to see Jake waiting for me leaning against the rabbit smiling that smile I've come to love. I gave him longer kiss than I usually would in public just to make sure that whore would see. And sure enough when I pulled away I saw her looking right at us with a evil look on her face. I just giggled and did my all time favorite thing. I gave her the bird and mouthed "fuck you slut" and turned around and got in the car cause I didn't even care what her face looked like.

So we drove to my house and talked about this at that. When we pulled in the driveway I asked if he wanted to come in. He said he was sorry that he couldn't today he had to help his dad out today. It kind of felt like he was hiding something but I didn't push it yet and I stress yet. He promised to call me later and I gave him a hug and a kiss and we said our I love yous and I headed in the house. I got my home work done and did the usual cooking dinner and cleaning up afterwards.

The rest of the week past quickly but not quickly enough with having to look at Jessica's ugly ass face. So it was Friday and time for the bonfire. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that tonight held something big for me. So I just brushed it off with a if I can deal with vampires then what else could there be?

**So that's that. Next will be the bonfire and Angela is going. I wander about that..hehe!! So I wont ask people to review I will just HOPE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed. Ya'll are so very encouraging. So the bonfire is up next and I'm really excited.**

**DICLAIMER- JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!!**

**Chapter 4**

I was having a bit of a fit trying to figure out what I was going to wear to the bonfire. It was 5:30 and Angela will be here in a hour and a half. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me to walk back to my room to search my closet for the perfect outfit. I decided on my favorite black hip hugging jeans that molded to my every curve and my red Ecko baby-t. I slipped on my red Ecko sneakers and headed to do my hair. I put my hair in a high pony tail cause with the wind blowing it would be a fucking disaster.

After I added my simple eye liner, mascara and lip gloss. I took a look at the final product and was very pleased with what I saw. I then thought to myself "_ if the bitch Jessica could see me now!" _I was not the same Bella Swan that the heart break kid Edward Cullen left behind. Jake has made me see myself in a different light. I have more confidence in myself now, I keep my head held high and I fight for what I want. Therefore if Jessica wants to try me I welcome it.

I was lost in thought when I heard a knock at the door. Well time to go. I took one last look in the mirror and smiled. I walked down stairs and thought about leaving a note for Charlie but thought better of it cause he knows where I'm going. So I headed straight for the door and opened it to see Ang there looking nervous as hell.

"Ang what's up" I asked.

"Just a little nervous that's all. I don't really know them." she explained

"Aww, Ang it will be fine" I sighed. "Everybody loves you and I will be there so no worries ok?"

She agreed with a smile and I turned and locked up the house. We decided to take her car cause I thought that would easy her nerves a little knowing she had an escape. I gave here the directions as we drove. I had her pull into Jake's driveway so we could just walk from there. We walked to First Beach and saw the flames of the bonfire flickering in the distance. We were almost there when I saw him running towards me with big grin across his face. He grabbed me up in a bear hug and whispered in my hair "I missed you baby and you look amazing i must say."

"Aww, thank you I missed you too Jake" I whispered back.

In that moment he had me in his arms I felt complete and I never felt better. He gave a me a quick but sweet kiss on my lips and set me down, keeping a hold of my waist.

"Jake I hope you don't mind but this my best friend Angela from my school and I invited her down here to the bonfire" I told him.

" Absolutely not, It's great to meet you Angela. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine!" he said as he stuck out his hand to her.

" Nice to finally meet the man that has Bella smiling brightly these days" Ang said to him while shaking his hand.

He just smiled his breath taking smile and lead us toward everyone. Everybody looked like they were having a great time. There was tons of food, music and dancing. Jake started to wake to a group of guys who I soon recognize to be Sam and his "Gang". I looked over at Angela and she looked a little nervous so I grabbed her hand a gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know I was still with her. She looked over at me and gave a small smile and we continued on with Jake. When we reached them Jake started the introductions.

" Guys this is My Bella and Angela her friend from school" he explained. Then he looked over at us and told us " this is Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry."

We all said hi and hello. I notice the one that was introduced as Paul is the same dick head the talked shit to me that day I found Jake. I just gave him a dirty look and moved on about the line of huge man that stood before me. When I got to Embry he had the same look on his face that Jake did the day I came looking for him. The look of a man seeing the sun for the first time. The look of love and devotion in his eyes. I turned to see what he was looking at and I followed his gaze to Angela right beside me. She was looking back in his eyes with same look and a smile so big on her face I thought it would crack.

I heard Jake say shit under his breath so low he thought I wouldn't hear but I did. I pushed it aside for now and told myself I would ask him about it later. We were all talking and getting to know each other when I heard Embry ask Ang if she wanted to go for a walk on the beach. She happily agreed and told me she would be back. I just looked at her and said "ok" and gave her a look that said " you will tell me everything" and nodded.

Jake and I went and sat on a piece of drift wood to take some time for ourselves. We talked about our week and his friends. I sort of slipped up and told him about the shit me and Jessica got into.

"Baby you have nothing to worry about. I don't see any other woman but you" he cooed.

"I know, it's not that, it's just her thinking she can have anything she wants and I think she needs to be knocked down a few pegs" I said truthfully. That was the truth too. She needs to get over herself and I'm just the one to do it. He said we should get back to the party cause the stories are going to start soon. We walked back and I saw Embry and Angela sitting together on a log talking like they have none each other forever. I smiled to myself cause Angela looked so happy and carefree. She was my best friend and I wanted nothing but that for her. We sat down on a log and I snuggled into Jake. He felt so warm and safe. I could stay like this forever. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a man starting to speak and tell the stories of the tribe. I noticed it was Billy. He had a voice that just got your undivided attention. He spoke so strongly of his tribe and I couldn't help but smile.

I recognized the stories from that day on First Beach walking with Jake. He told me the stories of how their tribe was descendents of wolves and the story of the cold ones. That is how I figured out what Edward and his family was. The stories ended and everyone was silent for a long time. So I looked over at Jake and he looked liked he was going to be sick.

"Jake baby what's wrong?" I asked with a worried look on my face. He looked at me and gave me a small smile and said "lets go for a walk." I nodded and stood up with him and headed toward the beach. I looked back at Ang and she was walking the other way with Embry. So I turned my attention back to Jake. We walked a little ways and sat down on the beach.

We sat silent for a moment before he ran his nervous hand through his short black hair and started to speak.

"Bella those stories you just heard" he stopped for a moment and continued again "there all true."

I thought about what he just said and started to get nervous. I thought to myself _" Oh My God he knows about the Cullens? Does he know that I knew as well? Is he going to be pissed at me?"_

It was like he could red my mind cause he then said " I know you know what the Cullens are and I'm not mad Bella. I understand it wasn't your secret to tell." So that leads to me to my next thing. " Bella…I'm a werewolf and so is Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry. We're werewolves because of vampires. We kill them Bella.

I just stared at him for a minute and asked him " is that why you were so nervous, cause you think I wouldn't except you as you are?"

" Well a little bit but there is more" he sighed.

" Jake I don't care what you are I will love you no matter what!" I told him

" Well just hold that thought until I finish everything ok?" he said.

"There's this thing that we werewolves do that's called imprinting. It's when we see a girl for the first time and know instantly that she is our soul mate. Our other half that will complete us. It's like the world shifts and nothing matters anymore but her. All the strings holding you to this earth snap and she is the only holding you there now. It's a bond that last forever and a bond that can never be broken."

I looked at him and asked in a whisper "did you imprint Jake?" I was so scared that he imprinted on some other girl and I would loose him forever.

He looked at me and whispered "yes."

The tears started to fall from my eyes. What the fuck. I can't catch a break. Just when I finally found him I'm going to loose him. I looked at him and he had a confused look on his face. I pushed my heartbreaking thoughts from my mind and asked him " who is she Jake?"

His eyes opened wide like he was in shock and said " Oh Bella baby… I imprinted on you!"

My breathing stopped for a second. _" I haven't lost him. He's mine for like ever. Holy shit…Jacob Black is all mine and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world!"_

I then stood up and threw myself at him. I crashed my lips into his and kissed him like never before. He kissed me back just a passionately. I sucked and licked his bottom lip wanting entrance into the sexy ass mouth of his. He opened and our tongues danced and explored each others mouths. I sucked his tongue a little bit and he let out a growl. I giggled and smiled against his lips. We pulled apart and I told him with all the love I had for him " I love you Jacob Black…forever and always!"

" I love you too baby… never forget that" he cooed.

He waited a minute and asked " so you don't care that I'm a monster that kills vampires and your stuck with me forever?"

" Jake I wouldn't want it any other way. Vampires can kiss my ass I giggled. All though I do have a question."

" Shoot" he said.

" Did Embry imprint on Angela?"

" Umm…Yea" he sighed.

"Oh" was all I could say.

We started to walk back the bonfire and as soon as Angela saw me she started running at me with tears steaming down her face. I thought to myself _" Oh no, Embry! He imprinted on her and he told her. She freaking out Oh No!"_

She ran to me through her arms around me. I started to talk right away. " Ang I'm so sorry. If I would have known what he was going to tell you I would have never left you!"

She pulled back and looked in my eyes and yelled " Are you crazy…I just found my soul mate and he couldn't be more perfect! What the fuck? Did you think I was upset? These are tears of joy. I'm a lot tougher then I let on girly" she giggled poking my ribs.

" Oh Ang I'm so fucking happy right now. You found love and I don't have to keep secrets from you. This is the best shit ever!" I shouted.

We were telling each other how happy we were for each other when she suddenly said "Bella what the fuck were you thinking when you dated a vampire?"

" Long story short Ang biggest fucking mistake of my life!" I sighed.

The bonfire wrapped up and we needed to head home. We said bye to the guys and Billy. I guess Paul acted alright to night, but I swear if he acts like a prick again, werewolf or not I'll kick him in the dick. Jake and Embry walked us to the car. Embry and Angela looked so happy together and I couldn't get enough of it. I gave Jake a long passionate kiss on his warm soft lips. I just couldn't get enough of him. We broke apart and I whispered " I love you so much Jake."

" I love you too baby… always." he cooed

Angela dropped me off at my house and I told her I would call her tomorrow. I walked in the house and all the lights were off. _" Charlie must be sleeping"_ I thought. I went up stairs to my room. I didn't realize how tired I was until I saw my bed. I put on my pajamas and hopped into bed. When my head hit the pillow I sighed. My life is so perfect right now and I love it. I guess I should thank dick face Edward Cullen for leaving me. All the pain I went through was so fucking worth it in the end. HA! I then slipped off into a deep sleep dreaming of Jacob, MY JACOB!

**So…what do you think? I thought it would be fun for Bella to have a best friend to share in everything she has. I like the new Angela too. None of the weak shy girls. These to can hand you your ass if they need to… lol. Well anyway let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. I guess I will change my summary to let everyone know that Bella will not be the little fragile human in my story due to Jacob. My Bella knows what she wants and isn't afraid of sticking up for herself or fighting for what she wants. That being said enjoy the next chapter.**

**DICLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. I'M JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH THEM!!**

**Chapter 5**

I woke with a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it read 10:30 am. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Just as I was reaching for the phone to call Jake it rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was him. I scrambled to pick it up.

"Jake?" I said worry in my voice.

"Bella! I need you to get a hold of Angela and you two get to La Push now!"

" Jake what's going on? I had this terrible feeling that something is wrong and I was about to call you. I'm freaking out!" I shouted

" Baby I'll explain when you get here. I just need you to do what I said ok?" he asked.

" Alright, we'll be there asap. I love you!"

" Love you too baby. Hurry please." he said before we hung up.

As soon I hung up with him I called Ang. Thank god she picked up on the third ring.

" Ang we need to get to La Push like now!" I told her.

"Is something wrong Bella? It's not Embry is it?" she cried.

" Ang I really don't know. Jake just called and said to get you and get over there asap!"

" I'm on my way. I'll pick you up!" she nearly yelled.

" Ok bye Ang" I said as I hung up the phone. I ran up stairs and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put my put my hair in a clip and then went back to my room to throw on some clothes. I was going through my closet and I was getting pissed. I couldn't find my favorite pink shirt or my favorite blue jeans that I know was in here yesterday before the bonfire. I pushed it from my mind cause I was in a hurry and settled for a baby blue sundress. I slipped on my black flip flops as I heard a car horn and I knew it was Angela. I ran down stairs and wrote a note to Charlie telling him I was in La Push with Jake and I would be home later. I know he won't mind cause he loves Jake. I locked up the house and jumped in the car and we were off.

The car ride was silent. We both knew the other one was nervous. I just looked out the window watching the trees pass by and hoped everything was alright, but I couldn't shake this terrible feeling I had. We pulled up to Jakes house and before we got out of the car Jake and Embry came running out to the car and said that we were going to Sam's house. They told us how to get there which was like five minutes from Jakes. We pulled up to a small cottage. It was white with light blue shutters and a front porch. I felt at ease here. We all got out and Jake and Embry took a hold of us like they were waiting for something to take us form them. We walked in the house without knocking and into the living room where the rest of the pack was along with two other girls.

We said hi to the guys and Jake introduced us to the other girls.

"Bella and Angela this is Emily, Sam's imprint and Kim, Jared's imprint" he explained.

We all said hi but I couldn't help but notice the scars on Emily's face. They were like claw marks going from the top of the right side of her face to her neck. Then they disappeared under her shirt. I recovered quit quickly cause despite the scars she was still one beautiful woman as was Kim. They had bronze skin like the guys and long jet black silky hair. Not to mention a figure to die for. Emily seemed to be the mother of the pack. I could see us getting close. So while we were chatting someone cleared their throat to get everyone's attention. I looked over and saw Sam stand up. If I was to guess he was the leader here. He looked around to make everyone was paying attention and stared to speak.

"I know the girls are wondering why they are here so lets begin shall we." he said in a deep voice.

" We caught a vampire sent last night after the bonfire. We followed it all the way to Forks" he said as he turned to me.

" It lead to your house Bella. Although it was hours old we can't help but be concerned why it was by your house" he explained.

As he said this to me Jakes hold on me tightened a little bit. I turned and looked at him and his jaw was tightened and he had an angry look on his face. All I could do was think Cullens. I looked back at Sam and said " please tell me its not the Cullens."

" No its not them. We know their scent and it was definitely not them. But I can tell you the scent is the same vampire that we have been chasing for a while now."

I let out a sigh of relief knowing its wasn't those assholes that hurt me so badly. I was a little shaken by that fact that another vampire was by my house. I needed answers so I asked " Why would a vampire be at my house? I don't understand. The Cullens are the only vamps I know."

" I don't know exactly but have you noticed anything weird going on?" he asked.

I sat and thought about it real hard cause I was getting scared. I looked over at Ang she had a terrified look on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile so she would relax a little which she did. But as I looked at her something clicked. _" Jakes phone call saying to get Ang and come over, me getting ready and not being able to find some clothes I know were there yesterday." _Actually there is one thing. They all stared at me with a look of worry on their face.

" Umm….when I was getting ready to come here there were some clothes of mine missing that I am positive were there yesterday before the bonfire." I told them.

All the pack's face went from worried to angry as soon as I was done. They defiantly knew something I didn't. Jake's grip tightened and I could feel him trembling lightly.

"Jake what's wrong?" I whispered.

"That fucking redheaded leech was in your damn house and stole your clothes for your scent. What the hell does she want with you damn it!" he nearly yelled.

I couldn't think straight. I felt my chest tighten due to lack of air I was able to get when he said redheaded leech. My heart was pounding and I starting to sweat. Jake took one look at me and kneeled down and front of me.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked.

"Victoria" was all I could get out.

He just stared at me for a minute and then asked " you know her?"

I swallowed hard and nodded cause I just couldn't find my voice. All I could think was "_she found me. I'm going to die. She wants revenge for James and she will stop nothing by the looks of it, she was in my fucking house."_

"Who is she Bells? What does she want with you? He said with worry in his voice.

I then told them everything from the baseball game to Phoenix and Edward killing James her mate to the real reason I was in the hospital. As soon as I was done I heard a growl erupt from Jake's chest.

"I'm going to rip the those fucking leeches apart for putting you in danger like that and I'm defiantly going to take my time with Ol' Eddie boy himself for leaving you broken and alone in the woods while you were in danger." he hissed

Paul and Jared joined in with a "Fuck yea we will."

Sam clear his throat and said "ok now we will be patrolling Bella's house at all times. Bella don't you worry will fix the danger those leeches put you in, you will be safe. I would like you and Angela in La Push as much as you can."

"What about Charlie? I can't leave him alone there knowing Victoria has no problem going into my house!" I said in a rush.

"You don't worry about Charlie someone will keep watch over him. Everybody will be safe I promise you!" Sam said in a tone I couldn't help but believe him. " Now everybody Emily has made food so lets conclude this meeting and get some grub."

We all got up and made our way to the table but not before I took Angela aside and told her everything would be ok and she shouldn't worry. She just gave a me a nod and smiled and rushed back over to Embry. The food was fantastic. Emily made breakfast for dinner. We had eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, pancakes and muffins. I so had to get that muffin recipe from Emily, it was awesome.

When we were all done I helped Emily clean up while everybody went in the living room to watch TV. Emily washed while I dried. We were silent for a little bit before Emily broke the silence.

"So you really love Jacob huh?"

"Yea…it was a long rode to get where we are today, but I guess it was necessary for me to see that he was the better choice not to mention fates choice." I said with a smile.

"Yes it was a long rode from what I hear and I have to say I'm really glad Jacob imprinted on you. He's a great guy and you make him very happy. He has dealt with a lot with his mother passing away and now he takes care of Billy on his own since his sisters left. I'm glad he has you to be there for him when he needs it. You're a special girl Bella and don't forget it and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here for you." she said.

" Thanks Emily, I really appreciate that. Your pretty awesome yourself." I told her as I put the last of the dishes away. I gave her a hug and went to find Jake.

Jakes was on the couch along with Embry and Jared with Ang and Kim on their laps.

Jake stood up when he saw me and and asked if I wanted to go for a walk on the beach. On our way out the door I yelled over my shoulder to Ang that I would be back. We walked along first beach to that familiar piece of drift wood where it all started and sat down. He pulled me over to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. It was so warm and safe in his arms that I had no problem believing that he would always keep me safe. We sat in comfortable silence just watching the waves crash up on the shore. After what seemed like hours he broke the silence.

"Bells, you know I will do everything I can to keep you safe right? That I will never leave you now when your in danger or never for that matter?"

"I know Jake. I know with everything that I am that I can count on you. For a long time I couldn't trust anybody. I was a broken soul that thought I would never love again. But you Jake, you fixed me. You were so patient with me, piecing me back together silently. I know I hate Edward for leaving me the way he did and I know you do too, but if he didn't I would of never had my chance with you. So as much I would like tell that asshole where his sparkly ass can go, I will thank him first for leading me to you. I love you Jake, so very much that it hurts sometimes."

As I rested my head on his chest waiting for him to respond I felt a warm drop hit my hair. I looked up at Jake and he had warm tears running down his face. I wiped the away with my thumb and asked "Jake baby why are you crying?"

He looked at me and smiled and said " Bells I've wanted this for so long. I was so in love with you before the imprint and now it's a thousand times stronger. I still think this is a dream and I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."

"Baby this is no dream. I'm here and I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this until the end." I said with all the love I had.

We were inching closer together. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and that's when he tensed up and I heard that voice I wished I would never hear again.

"The end is closer the you think my dear Isabella!"

We turned towards the woods and there she was with her bright red hair whipping in the wind with shit eating grin on her face.

"Victoria" I whispered.

**So review tell me what you think!!! I think I could bring the Cullens back soon. No worries for my Jake lovers out there. Bella loves Jake and she has quite a lot to say Eddie boy!! Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and readers. I really appreciate it. So I was thinking I want to start another story with Bella and another wolf. I want either Paul or Sam. I want to know which one my readers would love see. Why those two you ask? I love all of the pack but see, Paul and Sam are the hard asses and I want them to crumble for the one and only Bella Swan..hehe. So I ask, read this chapter, review and let me know please. Thanks again! ****J**

**DICLAIMER-JUST CHECKING TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARCTERS!!**

**Chapter 6**

All I could do was stare at this evil bitch that wanted me dead. Jake took a protective stance in front of me. He was shaking so hard I could feel the ground start to vibrate.

"Is this your guard dog sweet Bella?" she asked in that sickly sweet voice of hers.

As much as I was terrified, I was just a pissed. I finally found the man that I'm meant to be with and a family I know would never leave me and protect me and this bitch thinks she going to come take it all away. Over my dead fucking body, well maybe I shouldn't say that.

"As a matter of fact Victoria, it sure is and by the looks of him I would suggest you take your sparkly red headed ass and get out of here before you join your deader than dead mate!" I hissed.

I mean vampires are working my damn nerves. I know I'm no match for them but shit I'm not with Edward anymore so really why must I always be the main attraction here.

"You little bitch" she screeched as took at step towards me.

Before I knew what was happening Jake had pushed me a few feet away and I landed on my ass with a thud. I looked up and there was the most beautiful russet colored wolf the size of damn bear standing where Jake used to be. It was growling and snapping it huge jaws at Victoria. She stopped right in her tracks. I thought I saw the look of fear on her face, but as quick as it was there it was gone. She backed up with a smirk on her face.

"Your lucky your other mutts are coming or I would rip you apart dog. Oh and my dear Bella I will get you and when I do your going to wish you were deader than dead!" she sneered as she turned and took of in the forest.

I heard growling and howling deep in the woods. I guess I could only pray that they caught up to her and killed her. I looked over at that beautiful wolf who was looking at me now. I will have to admit I was a little scared but then I looked into the wolf's eyes and I knew right then that it was Jake's eyes. I had a sudden wave of calm come over me.

"Jake" I whispered as I walk up to him slowly. He laid down on the beach and put his head on his paws and whined a little. I sat down beside him and ran my hand through his fur. It was so soft and shiny. He smelled just like Jake too. A woodsy smell with a hint of cinnamon.

"Your beautiful Jake!" I cooed.

He just looked at me with a wolfy grin and then licked up the side of my face.

"Eww Jake, dog slobber, really?" I said giggling.

He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. I sat there petting him looking out at the water when I heard foots steps from behind. Jake jumped and spun around growling. I turned and saw Embry with some clothes in his hand.

"Easy man, its just me Jake" he said with his hands up as if to surrender.

Jake stopped growling and walked over to him and Embry put the clothes in his mouth. He turned and looked at me before he took off to the woods.

"Where is he going?" I asked Embry.

"He's going to phase back in the woods. He shredded his clothes when he phased so unless you want a peep show he went into the woods to change." he said with a smirk.

"Oh" was all I could say.

After a minute Jake came running out. He reached me and grabbed me up in a tight bear hug. Embry turned and headed back to Sam's house to give us a little privacy.

"I was so worried about you." he whispered.

"I'm fine Jake. Are you ok?" I asked

"Yea, I'm good. I'll tell you though, you talking to that bloodsucker like that was fucking hot babe." he said with sexy grin.

"I'm just so sick of these "bloodsuckers" as you call them, trying to mess up my damn life. Its one thing after another with them. You know, I love the Cullen's, well all except Edward, but the hatred I have for him and Victoria is enough to override my fear and make want to rip them apart myself." I said with venom in my voice.

"You know, when you were with the leech you were shy, clumsy and embarrassed easily. I don't know what happened that made you this confident bad ass Bella but I fucking love it. You know what you want and you aren't afraid to fight for it. That is the sexiest thing ever and I'm am so glad your mine."

"Thanks babe, and by the way to answer your question, you made me this way. You don't treat me like I'm going to break at any second. You let me take risks and make my own mistakes but most of all you treat me as an equal and for that I'm who I am because of you,"

He just looked at me for a minute and then a smile spread across his face. He pulled me close brushing his lips against mine. I felt my heart speed up. If he only knew what he did to me. He swept his tongue over my bottom lip sending shivers down my spine. I gladly granted him entrance. I explored his mouth, massaging my tongue with his. I could never get enough of his taste. He taste so sweet and warm. He took my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it gently. I let a slight moan out which made him moan in return. I ran my hands up his rock hard abs, to his chiseled chest where I finally grabbed him by the hair deepening the kiss as much as I could.

He lifted me up off the ground where wrapped my legs around his waist. The contact was something I have never felt before. He turned and laid me on the sand where he was on top of me supporting most of his weight on his elbows and forearms never breaking the passionate kiss we were sharing. I could feel his excitement right at my center where he was slightly moving back and forth. He brought one hand up under my shirt and cupped my beast. I moaned in to his mouth.

"Jake" I moaned.

"Fuck, Bella I want you so bad" he whispered.

"I know how you feel" I said as I kissed my way to his ear where I nibbled and sucked on his ear lobe.

He moaned my name and I could feel this amazing feeling start to form in my stomach as I rocked my hips with his getting the friction we both wanted. I wasn't sure I was ready for sex but I wasn't sure I could stop either with this feeling that felt so fucking food. Much to my dislike but I was thankful Jake pulled away.

" We should get to Sam's so we can talk about what happened with the red headed leech. Plus if we don't stop our first time is going to be on this damn beach." he laughed.

"Yea I guess your right but I'm not happy" I said with a pout trying to look serious but couldn't hide my smile.

We walked back to Sam's and heard shouting coming from inside.

"Why? Why did he have to imprint on that leech lover?" I heard Paul shout.

"Paul for one, don't talk shit about her man and for two, you cant help who imprint on asshole" I heard Embry say.

Jake was shaking and he was walking as fast as he could into the house and fast he was. I was so pissed I wanted to rip Paul's head off. He was talking about me and I wanted to tell him the hell off not let Jake do it for me.

"Jake!" I shouted. He turned and looked at me and I just shook my head no.

"You like the new Bella? Well take a back seat." he just smiled and held his arm out toward the door and said "after you babe."

We walked in and they all turned and looked at us. There must have been a look on my face they seen before cause they all looked shocked, well all except Paul who looked like he smelled something bad. I walk right up and got in his face and shouted.

"Don't you ever talk about me again you piece of shit! You think I asked for this shit! I wish to god I never met Edward. Do you have any idea what I been through? On top of that, don't you dare talk about Jake imprinting on me. A little jealous are you that you haven't. Although I can't _imagine_ why _you_ haven't yet!" I said with sarcasms in my voice. You might not like the fact that I'm here, well I can promise you that I don't like the fucking fact that I have to put up with your immature, arrogant, selfish baby bullshit.

So get the fuck over yourself Paul or I swear next time I won't stop Jake from coming here and ripping your useless head off!" I finished with a smirk.

To say that the look on his face was one shock was an understatement. He just looked from me to Jake and back to me. When he looked at me the last time he had a smile on his face.

"Damn Swan, I like this side of you!" he said than turned to Jake "I think I like her Jake. She don't take no shit. What's better than that in a girl." he laughed.

"So Bella I know we haven't seen eye to eye but for what its worth I'm sorry. I am all those things and not by choice. I'll tell you that story another day, and there will be another day cause you and me Miss Swan, we're going to be great friends." he said with a smile and a wink.

I heard Jacob growl and I looked over to him and shook my head and smiled letting him know it's ok cause for some reason I thought we were going to be great friends too. So I just looked at Paul and nodded with a smile.

"So…now that we're all best buds" Sam said trying to hide a smile, "We didn't catch her, so seeing how she has some pretty big balls to come on our land to get Bella. She's going to need more protection than I thought. So now Bella and Angela will be guarded at school and anywhere else they shall go and I might be suggesting Jacob and Embry be transferred to Forks High.

"No shit?" Embry and Jake said with huge ass grins on their faces.

"No shit! Imprints are just as much apart of this pack as we are. We protect them with our lives. Now, I know if it was Emily I would do anything possible to ensure her safety." Sam finished.

" Sweet, thanks Sam" Jake said.

"Yea thanks" Embry smiled.

"No problem. I'm going to talk to the elders and I should know in a couple days. While we wait for that we need the girls guarded at all times. Plus, we are going to be having some new members soon. Quil, Seth and I hate to say this, but Leah too all have the symptoms. All the boys eyes got wide. Now we need to keep a good eye on them too for when they phase. They all just nodded with agreement. Now it's late. I need time with my woman. You don't have to go home but you got to get the hell up out of here" he said laughing.

I said goodbye to Emily and Sam and thanked them for everything. When I got outside Jake was talking to Jared, and Ang and Embry were at her car making out. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. I heard someone say my name and I turned around to see Paul standing there.

" Bella can I…uh… talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

I just nodded for him to go on.

"I really am sorry for how I have treated you and the things I've said. I haven't always been like this and one of these days real soon I would like to fill you in on it." he finished.

"Paul you don't have to" but I was cut off by him.

"I want to. Nobody has ever stood up to me like that, well besides my brothers but you did and I have a lot of respect for you cause of that. I see now that you are good for Jake and if you haven't noticed you and I kind of got the same kick ass attitude. You got spunk Swan I like that. So if you ever need anything just let me know." he told me.

"Thanks, that means a lot Paul. I'm not sorry for saying that shit to you though!" I said with a smile.

"Friends?" he asked with his hand held out.

"Friends" I said shaking his hand.

We just sat on the porch and talk little about me and why I came to Forks in the first place. He told me had he lived on his own but said he would tell me why another day when we had more time to talk about it. I asked what they did for fun and he said they cliff dived which sounded really exciting. I would I have to ask Jake about that.

"I think you stole my girl for long enough" Jake said with a smile as he walked up.

Paul got up and told Jake "she's a cool chick Jake I'm happy for you" and slapped him on the back and walked away.

Jake pulled me up off the porch into a tight hug and kissed my lips softly.

"I got to go babe, Charlie will be worried." I said as I kissed his lips again.

"I know but I really don't want to let you go." he whispered.

"I love you baby. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yes you will and I love you more" he said.

I gave him one last kiss before I got in the car and drove away with Ang.

We talked about what went on today and was surprised to find out how well she took everything.

"Damn Ang you are good with weird" I said laughing.

"I told you I was a lot tougher than I looked." she smiled.

We then made plans to go shopping tomorrow for some much needed girl time before we met the boys in the afternoon. We pulled up to my house and I hugged her and said to be here about 8 in the morning. She agreed and I watched her drive off as I walked up to the door. I walked in and heard the TV on.

"Bells?" Charlie called out.

"Yea dad it's me." I called back.

"I got pizza, its in the oven." he said.

"Oh great thanks dad" I said going straight for the oven.

I heated some up in the microwave, grabbed a soda and sat down at the table. As I was eating Charlie came in and grabbed another beer from the fridge. He then sat down across from me and gave me a look. _"oh know I thought. He wants to talk."_

"I talked to Billy today while we were fishing."

"Oh yea dad?" I said while trying to read his face.

"Are you and Jake dating?" he asked bluntly.

"Umm…yea." I said shyly. What he did next shocked me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! He nearly shouted. I just looked at him with wide eyes thinking _"what the hell did I do?"_

"It's about damn time you came to your senses about that boy! He said smiling big.

I just laughed and said "tell me about it." He came over and kissed the top of my head and walked back to the living but not before mumbling "about damn time."

I finished eating and cleaned up my mess. I told Charlie I was going shopping early with Ang tomorrow and I was going to bed to get some sleep. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before changing in to some black boy shorts and a baby blue tank top for bed.

I flopped down on the bed and sighed. I got under the covers and fell right to sleep but not a peaceful one. One plagued with the worst damn nightmare I ever had.

**Well that's it for now. Thanks for reading. I would love it if you would leave a review about the story and who you would like to see Bella paired with in my next story Paul or Sam?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Also big thanks to everyone who has me on the their favs and alerts!! Only a couple people have answered the Paul or Sam story question. So far we got Paul fans. I put up a poll on my profile along with a picture of the one and only sexy ass Jacob Black. Go check it out!! :)**

**Chapter 7**

_I was running through the forest searching for something but I don't know what. All I could think about was Jake. I felt like I was running in circles. I heard twigs cracking and movement everywhere I turned. Finally I stopped and leaned against a tree to catch my breath. While I was standing there trying to figure out what hell was going on I heard laughing in the distance. I walked towards where I heard the voices._

"_Hello?" I called out but got no answer._

_I kept walking until I was in a clearing. It wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. What I saw on the other side of the clearing shattered my heart into a thousands pieces. There was Victoria and Edward both laughing. But that wasn't the problem it was what they were laughing at. There lying lifeless on the ground was my heart, my soul, my world. It was Jacob dead covered in blood. Just by the look of my baby I knew he was gone. I took of running toward him screaming._

"_Jake!" _

_I didn't even care about the most fucked up Vampires I ever met were there and I would most likely die. If I didn't have Jake I wouldn't, no couldn't go on living. I reached him and threw myself on him._

"_Baby please wake up! I need you, please Jake! You promised you would never leave me!" I sobbed._

_I turned and looked at Edward, those eyes, those eyes were not what I remembered. His eyes were red just like Victoria's._

"_Bella your MINE and only MINE. See what happens when you think other wise!" Edward said jerking his heard toward Jacob. "You will see soon enough my love."_

It was then I was jerked awake by Charlie. "Bella baby wake up!" he said shaking me.

"Dad?" I asked wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Yea Bella it's me. You were screaming in your sleep calling for Jake like you were terrified." he said with worry in his voice.

"Oh sorry, I had a bad dream." I explained hoping he wouldn't push further.

"That was some dream. You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"_So much for the not pushing further part." I thought to myself. _

" No dad I'm cool. You know my over active imagination." I told him.

"Alright then Bells, if you say your fine I believe you. Anyway I'm actually heading to the station now so I'll see you later." he kissed me on the top of the head and walked out.

I flopped back on my bed and sighed. Then looked at the clock and saw it was 7 am. Ang would be here in an hour. I jumped up and headed for the shower. I turned the water on to let it warm up and stripped my clothes off. I stepped in and let the hot water take away my tension. After a bit I finished up in the shower and stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked across the hall to my room warm I got dressed in some jean shorts and a tank top. It was going to be warm today so I want to be comfortable. I finished putting my hair in a messy bun with a couple of curls left out framing my face. I walked down stairs and poured me a bowl of cereal and ate while I waited the last 10 minutes for Ang. Just as finished washing my dish I heard a honk. I put on some flip flops and walked out the door. I locked up the house and walked over and slid in car.

"Sup Ang?" I asked.

"Same shit different day. I'm excited to buy some new clothes." she said excitedly.

"Same here! Lets roll baby." I giggled.

We took off to Port Angeles where the mall is. The ride flew by with us singing along with the radio and laughing at each other for being off key. We pulled up to the mall and to my surprise got a front parking spot. We got out heading towards the entrance but I stopped Ang right before the doors.

"Ang, everything today is on me and I don't want to hear any arguing!" I scolded her playfully.

"Bella, I'm not letting" but I cut her off.

"Yes you are. Look my step dad is a pro baseball player and him and my mom gave me a no limit credit card that they have been begging me to use. The man wants me to buy any new car I want for god sakes. So everything and I mean EVERYTHING is on me!" I finished.

"Fine, but I'm not happy" she said with a smile playing on her lips.

With that being said we headed inside. We went crazy buying tons of clothes, shoes, jewelry and I even stopped by and got me, Ang, Jake and Embry cell phones so we could stay in contact at all times with the threat around. After all the shopping I was starving. We went to the food court and decided on Subway. Ang found a table while I ordered. I found her at a table that was sitting away from the others tables. "_perfect" _I thought to myself. I sat quickly and dug in.

"So Ang what do you think of the boys coming to school?" I asked.

"Oh Bella I couldn't be happier. It's going to be so freaking fun having to watch Jessica and Laruen watch what they can't have!" she giggled.

"Oh yea, but Lets just hope they aren't stupid enough to try me." I said with a serious look on my face.

"No shit. I won't hesitate to fight for my man." she said with the same expression.

We sat there for a little while longer programming all the numbers in the phones. On our way out we passed by one of my favorite stores.

"Ang, what do you say we go in there?" I said jerked my head in the direction of Victoria Secret.

"Don't got to ask me twice" she smiled.

I really did need new bras and panties, but I also wanted something for Jake. I was looking and I saw the perfect simple piece that Jake go insane for. It was a lace trim baby doll out fit. It was pink with black lace trim at the bottom and around the boobs. I went and tried it on and freaking loved it. I was out of the stall looking in the big mirror when I saw Ang came out in an all black lace baby doll but hers was see though all except her boobs and it had matching t-backs. My jaw dropped.

"Damn Ang, Embry's heart might just stop when he sees you in that!" I smirked.

"I could say the same to you girl, DAMN!" she whistled.

Along with the outfits we got some bra and panty sets. I paid for everything and we headed out to the car. We filled up the trunk and back seat with all the bags. We got in the car and took off to La Push to met the guys at the beach. We parked at Jake's house and walked from there. As we approached was saw the whole pack with the other imprints.

"Hey everybody" Angela and I said as we walked up.

"Hey Bella, Ang!" they all said together.

Before I had time to say anything else I was wrapped up in a warm embrace.

"I missed you baby" Jake cooed.

"Oh Jake, I missed you like crazy too!" I said excitedly.

I gave him a quick kiss on his yummy lips. Not that I didn't want more but the whole pack was here. We all sat around talking and laughing until the guys stomach growled. We decided we would all go back to Sam and Emily's house for dinner. As everyone took off I ask Jake and Embry to stay behind for a minute.

"Here I got these for you guys so we can be in touch at all times." I said handing them the phones I bought.

"Wow! Thanks baby" Jake said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Yea, thanks Bella. that's really cool of you." Embry replied giving me a small hug.

"It's no problem guys. We need to be in contact with that redheaded freak running around!" I told them.

When we got back to Sam's place Emily and Kim were in the kitchen already and the guys were in the living room playing the Playstation 3. Ang and I went and helped the girls cook. We made about million tacos it seemed like to feed the guys. We called the guys telling them the food was done and they were in the kitchen in like two seconds eating like they never ate before. We sat around chatting when Sam cleared his throat.

"I forgot to mention that I talked to the elders and they agree that Jake and Embry should transfer schools."

"SWEET!" Embry yelled.

"HELL YEA!" Jake shouted.

"Well tomorrow is Monday so we should be able to get you started by Tuesday." Sam explained.

While in that conversation we were cut off by and long piercing howl.

"SHIT! QUIL!" Sam shouted.

They all jumped up and were out the door with in a matter of seconds. We girls just looked at each other with shock. We all cleaned up the dinner mess and went into the living room to chat. We talked about each others family and how we each felt about the imprinting thing. We all agree that we wouldn't trade it for the world. I mean really, what's better then knowing who your soul mate is? Nothing I say. Finally after about 2 hours the boys came through the door. Quil looked as happy as can be. I guess he missed having his best friends around.

"QUIL! I'm so happy you get your friends back!" I said as I ran to him giving him a tight hug.

"It's good to see you to Bella!" he told me hugging me back.

We made the introductions and spent a little more time together. As it got later I told them I had to go feed my dad and get myself ready for school the next day. Jake and Embry decided to come with us cause they were on patrol tonight anyways. We said our goodbyes and headed out to the car. It was quite funny to see the boys buried under all the bags in the back seat. Ang and I were laughing so hard we were crying. We made it to my house about 6pm which gave me bout an hour to get Charlie some dinner. We told them goodbye and Jake help me carry my bags from the mall. We carried the bags up to my room and as luck would have it when I threw them on the bed the Victoria Secret bag fell off dumping out everything I bought. Jake didn't realize and bent to pick it up. He stopped in mid grab when he finally saw what it was. His breathing stopped and he stood up quickly looking in my eyes.

"Bella, I have so many things running through my mind right now and if you don't get that sexy ass stuff put away NOW I'm pretty sure our first time will be right now" he said letting out the breath he was holding.

I scooped up everything as fast as I could giggling the whole time and shoved it back in the bag.

"Come on BIG BAD WOLF!" I said as I grabbed his hand dragging him out of the room.

When we got to the kitchen I stared Charlie's dinner. I made something simple seeing how I already ate. I made a small tuna casserole which only takes about forty five minutes. Me and Jake talked about how excited we were that he was going to be going to school with me. I couldn't wait to see the look on Jessica's and Lauren's face when the guys showed up.

"Just to let u know, if either one of those sluts so much as breath wrong in your direction I'm open to getting suspended if you know what I mean!" I said with a serious face.

" Oh Bells, you know it's only you I see right?"

"I do know, but I was just warning you." I told him pulling the casserole out of the oven.

Just then we heard the cruiser pull up. Charlie came in and hung his belt up and took his shoes off like he does everyday. He made his way to the kitchen and when he spotted Jake a grin stretched across his face.

"Hey kids!" he smiled.

"Hey!" Jake and I both said together.

"Smells good Bells. That wouldn't happen to be that yummy tuna casserole you make would it?" he asked.

"Sure is dad but I already ate at Sam's so help yourself to however much you want." I told him.

As he sat down to eat Jake told me he better get going. He said goodbye to Charlie and I walked him out. When we got out in the porch he grabbed me up and held me tight. I could stay in his arms forever feeling his warmth. I felt so loved and safe there breathing in his delicious scent. I pulled back and lightly touched my lips with his. My hands found their way to his hair so I could pull him closer. His tongue swept over lips and they parted instantly. Our tongues explored each others mouths. I moaned in mouth as the heat pooled between my legs. I felt my knees start to get weak as he backed me up against the wall. He trailed kisses down my jaw to the shallow of my neck. I was going insane. His hand traveled over my body. Down my breast to my thigh where made his way to my center where I was aching to be touched.

"Jake!" I whispered.

"Tell me you want it too Bells!" he moaned.

"God…Yes…I want it!" I breathed out.

He started rubbing me through the fabric of my jean shorts. My breath caught in my throat. I have never felt anything like this before and It was fucking AMAZING! I had this feeling building in side of me that just wanted to explode. He kept rubbing in the same fashion moaning in my ear which was making the feeling in the pit of my stomach tighten.

"Oh…My…God….Jaaake!" I moaned as low as I could without having been heard by my dad.

"Fuck Bells, You are so Fucking HOT!" he said in my ear.

Just when I thought it couldn't feel any better the feeling exploded and I shut my eyes seeing fireworks while I rode out the waves of ecstasy. My knees gave way and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jake…that was…AMAZING!" I said panting.

Before he could even respond there was a ear piercing howl.

"Something is wrong! Get in the house and STAY THERE. Lock up and wait for me!" he rushed.

"PLEASE JAKE…BE CARFUL!" I cried.

"I love you Bella, now go!" he said taking of toward the forest.

"I love you too!" I said but he was already gone.

I did as he said and went in the house and locked the doors. I saw Charlie watching the game so I made my escape up stairs before he could ask any questions. I shut my door and slid down it until I hit the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and waited.

**Like I said this is my first FF which means I have never done any smut or lemons so let me know what you think about that part and of coarse the rest of the chapter. Sorry for the long update. I have so many stories in my head I couldn't concentrate on this one. I will try not take so long next time. Like always thanks for reading!! :)**


End file.
